


Demonic By Nature

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory change, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Immortality, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Rwby volume 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: My version of Salem's Backstory.Volume 6 AU.





	Demonic By Nature

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OK. I haven't been a RWBY Fan for long and I'm sure I'm one of the many who have now bore witness to Salem's Backstory and honestly I'm annoyed.
> 
> Yes I understand there is Nothing left from Monty, no notes, no guidance, anything and that means there's going to be changes that some people either will or won't like.
> 
> I fall under the category of not liking Salem's Backstory. MINIOR SPOLERS: Not EVERYTHING has to have a cliché 'Love Story Gone Wrong' ordeal to become Evil / The Main Antagonist.
> 
> I was onboard with one or two concepts - NOT SPOLING THOSE IN CASE READER'S HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET - at first her reaction was understandable and then... (In my opinion) she just turned into a three-year-old "I wanna" "I wanna" I wanna" throwing fits and doing everything to get what she wants and when that doesn't work. throws more fits. Yes I understand WHY (heart break makes people do stupid things) but honestly... Sigh. I won't rant about it all day long.
> 
> All I'm saying about Ozpin and the God of Light situation is that Ozpin has been given an impossible task and the Gods will have no-one to blame but themselves when shit hit the fan.
> 
> I have another RWBY Story in the making which IS longer than this. I swear.
> 
> Salem's Backstory, My Version

Salem was born a Demon.

All her life was cold, misery, pain, sadness and hatred. She knew little else from the world of Darkness. Being beaten or overpowered at every turn, the world being stacked against her and yet more is demanded from her superiors.

One day they had had enough of her weaknesses and failures. She was offered to the starving Grimm as dinner.

* * *

It had been years since that fate-changing day. Salem survived, managing not only to smite her opponents but unlock immortality too. Her ability to wield magic was unchallengeable. She was feared throughout the land. Grimm cowered at her feet, obeying every order without question.

* * *

One day an unknown man boldly walked up to her throne and seeked an audience with the Witch. In exchange for her knowledge of Magic he would give her kindness, protection and freedom from her hell-ish life. Salem, truly unaccompanied from these emotions lashed out in anger and rage, no pity from a lowly Human was accepted, she needed protection from no-one and she ruled this Earth. Salem undertook this man as a challenger to murder her, an impossible task given her immortality however she did enjoy seeing the hope fade away from her victim's eyes whenever she invaded small towns or a batch of resistance.

They fought, matching each other in strength, agility, technique and most shocking to the Demon Queen, Magic too. It was clear this man was no stranger to a fight however after seeing Salem dust off what was supposed to be a finishing blow he realised she was his match. Bowing his head and kneeling to the ground. the man gave up.

Salem could taste the bitter sweetness of a for fought match. However she found she was unable to kill this man either. There was something in his eyes that the Demon could not place her talon nail on.

For his efforts and bravery to challenge such a foe Salem generously handed the man another chance, when he fell again she offered him another, she enjoyed this strange version of cat and dog. The cycle continued for so long neither could remember when the battle had begun. In reality, centuries had past.

Sensing his inevitable defeat was cursed into his Soul he fled from the Demon as she granted him another chance of defeating her, it was as if she wanted to die or she was entertained by this young man.  
Salem did not take too kindly for the abandonment of her fighting partner. She realised days later, that she had not lifted the curse of this reincarnation version of immortality from the young man.

Ozpin would forever regret the day he challenged Salem. Her curse laid upon him reminded him solidly of his past and previous failures. He could not kill her, she could not kill him. They were destined to be together on this Earth fighting one another repeatedly until the stars were to dull and the rest of the moon is destroyed.

For Ozpin, Salem would always be the reminder of how he could never rest. He had no plan to kill her, she had hers thought and one day, whether it was tomorrow or a hundred years from now one of them will be left standing while the other lies dead at their feet.

An immortal battle, the world was their fighting ground.

A winner would potentially never be found yet Salem desired to kill her foe until the end of time. She relished in the fear she had bestowed upon him, it was just a matter of time before she found him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Note: Short and simple.
> 
> No Hate please, I'll take constructive criticism just fine as this is my first published RWBY Story.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
